parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style)
StevenandFriends's spoof of Pixar's Toy Story. Casts: *Woody - Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Buzz Lightyear - Kristoff (Frozen) *Mr. Potato Head - Blu (Rio) *Slinky - Jake (Adventure Time) *Rex - SpongeBob SquarePants *Hamm - Sid (Ice Age) *Bo Peep - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Sarge - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Sarge's Soldiers - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Andy Davis - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Mrs. Davis - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Molly Davis - Baby Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Sid Phillips - Randall (Recess) *Hannah Phillips - Penny (Bolt) *Scud - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (Rio) *Etch - Roberto (Rio 2) *Lenny - Skidmark (Turbo) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Laser Puppies (Star.vs The Forces of Evil) *Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Mr.Spell - Hammy (Over The Hedge) *RC - Turbo/Theo *Robot - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *Rocky Gibraltar - Hercules *Snake - Craig (Sanjay and Craig) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Mixels *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Flain (Mixels) *Baby Face - Thumper (Bambi) *Ducky - Serge and Deni (Open Season) *Frog - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Heather (Over The Hedge)/Tito (Oliver and Company) *Jingle Joe - Diego (Ice Age) *Legs - Angie (Shark Tale) *Rockmobile - Sarge (Cars) *Roller Bob - Manny (Ice Age) *Walking Car - Chick Hicks (Cars) *Burned Rag Doll - Leopard Seal (Happy Feet) *Huge Red Pickup Truck - Mater (Cars) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Ratchet and Madame Gasket (Robots) *Sally Doll - Dory (Finding Nemo) Scenes *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 3 - "Flip Flop and Fly" *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 4 - Kristoff, the Space Ranger *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 6 - Marco and Kristoff Fight/Sid (Randall) *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 7 - What Will Sherman (Leo) Pick?/An Ice Man Accused *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 10 - Kristoff Meets the Mixels *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 11 - At Sid's (Randall's) House *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Randall) *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 14 - Kristoff's Arm Bandage *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 15 - Randall's (Sid's) to Sherman's (Andy's) (Remake) *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 16 - The Big One *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 17 - "Kristoff, I Can't Do This Without You" *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 18 - Marco Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 20 - The Chase *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 21 - Rocket Power *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 22 - Christmas in Sherman's (Andy's) House *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 23 - End Credits Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends